


Sing Me To Sleep.

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: 'Amare così forte fa male' - Love so strong it hurts [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Disassociation, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Peer Pressure, Selectively Mute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), god im just, hgnn the idea, so soft for Corpse calling Dream 'Doll'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dream hates being like this, choking on his words whenever he tries to speak, having to rely on his Boyfriend for everything when it comes to his passion.He can't fall asleep, it's like the pressure of the world is on his tongue and he just... doesn't tell anyone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: 'Amare così forte fa male' - Love so strong it hurts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147076
Comments: 9
Kudos: 227





	Sing Me To Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my server :D
> 
> — https://discord.gg/9xz7yTRJcy
> 
> \- It's Amigops + Dream centric
> 
> (Don't know who amigops are? Well it's Rae, Toast, Sykkuno and Corpse)
> 
> * * *
> 
> I couldn't bring myself to make Corpse bad,,,

Dream tries to speak but he just _can't_ , it's like his throat has clogged and he can't speak at all, and anxiety rises in his chest with vengeance and _dammit he knows how to deal with Anxiety from having a boyfriend with it, and himself having it too but no one knew that_ — 

_"Dream!"_ Bad shouts through the screen, startling him out of his Anxiety that drowned him in the middle of an ocean _stranded and there was no way out and he was sinking because he couldn't **speak**_ — 

Suddenly his hands are wrapped in calloused and thicker, answering with a nod if touch was okay, and suddenly the world dies down, the blinding noise that stabbed at his senses was calmed as he buried himself in his boyfriend's collarbone, not even minding the fact he was Streaming and this could expose their relationship to the whole world.

Right now it was just Dream and Corpse.

"Doll?" A Deep and Rough voice, whispers, he notices he's been situated to be curled up against Corpse, and the Stream had ended, probably by George. Sapnap, Bad, or Corpse.

"mm—" Is all Dream can get out of his throat, which worries Corpse, who hung up on the DreamTeam, telling them to message Dream later, he sinks into the warm and concerned touch against his cheek, his throat slowly loosening up.

Corpse's mouth is pulled into a worried line which he smoothes his finger over softly, trying to stop the other from frowning.

Pressing a soft kiss to reassure his boyfriend he was fine...

* * *

_Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_

Dream hadn't been able to speak in front of a camera since that night he had an Anxiety Attack, repressing his mental problems so much until they overwhelmed him and his ability to speak fully, this had been the outcome.

Corpse was worried sick, though they hadn't gone to the therapist or someone who could diagnose him with what might just be selective mutism, developed from the anxiety every time he was judged online, in real life.

He could talk around Corpse, but due to most of his life revolving around his friends and fans, so much time was spent choking on words when trying to create videos he so loved to make for his following. 

The Anxiety and fear from being accused or exposed, doxxed or _anything_ , kept him from completing videos, falling mute in the middle of recordings, and unable to speak outside the quiet comfort of his house and boyfriend.

* * *

_Living life as if we had a choice_

It wasn't very long until they went to see someone, confirming Dream indeed did have Selective Mutism, and it would be wise to be patient and come to therapy to ease Dream back into talking.

and the fact this is not the first time Dream had been diagnosed, in his teens, it had slowly faded into a low thrum of anxiety, but once again it was back with a cruel vengeance, as sometimes he would hold his throat as it clogged, itching its mockery of his inability to speak.

All he could do sometimes was sit quietly next to Corpse as the soft and rumbling deep voice echoed around the room, reading to him when everything was too much.

and it was an inevitability that Dream had to explain his problems with speaking, a thread of tweets was simple enough, but so many people hated or dumped on him because of it, annoyed at the fact, though... some of them were kind and understanding, those fans and support from his friends made it a little easier.

Maybe he would be okay.

_Sing me to sleep_

the nights were a time of levity, when Dream- although taller was leaner than Corpse- laid against Corpse's chest, listening to the soft rumbling hum as his boyfriend sang him to sleep.

Here in the comfort of the moonlight room, a light white glow embracing the two's forms as they fell to the deep slumber of the night, the clog in Dream's throat loosened.

He would get better one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do Skepdreamhalo or Dreamkkuno next? 
> 
> :^
> 
> wails sorry this is so short I ran out of ideas


End file.
